


Forrest Spirits Need Love Too

by miss_nettles_wife



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Blood, Whumptober 2019, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_nettles_wife/pseuds/miss_nettles_wife
Summary: Whumptober day 5:Dragged awayturns out Eerie Woods can't just ask for a favour.





	Forrest Spirits Need Love Too

For just a second, it was all she could do to lie there.   
  
She was on her front, her arms stretched out into the darkness ahead of her. Every inch of her was chilled and hurting.   
  
It began in her torn up fingertips and ran through her whole body in waved. Marilyn tried to catalog her body parts to see what hurt and the answer was all of them. She could feel blood on her numb chin where she’d dragged on the ground, and where her shirt was ridden up her whole stomach felt raw.   
  
So she tried not to move, to lessen her wounds.   
  
She’d had a long list of things to do today. Go to the bank and deposit her payslip from Eerie Planing, then to meet Winsome for coffee at a quaint little vintage coffee shop, then into the World of Stuff to pick up an order of blue streamers, then to drop off Marshall’s late library book then finally to the Maxi Mini Mart for some milk.   
  
Even now she was working a full-time job, the life of a mother never stood still, even for a minute. Now she’d gathered her strength, she pushed herself over onto her back. Her head hurt, just like her back did. Above her, up in the sky, the moon shone down on her. The same moon she’d known her whole life up to this moment.   
  
The same moon that had never lifted a finger to protect her, or her children she thought dryly and she tried to work up the strength to sit up. It hurt deep in her core as she tried to bend those abused muscles and fight her way off the ground. One moment she’d been loading groceries into the car, and the next she’d been grabbed by a pair of shadowy arms and wretched deep into the woods.   
  
It must have been for a long time; because it was night now. She’d lost one of her shoes along the way, and the air was cold on her exposed toes. Why was it cold? It was the middle of July, it should be hot. She should be hot, but she was...Well. Cold. October cold. She needed a coat, all of a sudden She was wearing the tattered remains of a blouse and a pair of linen trousers.   
  
Her hair hurt. Why did her hair hurt? She reached, but all she could feel was the pain in her fingers where she’d been tearing at the earth. She tried with the back of her hands and found it to be a rats nest.   
  
She carefully pulled herself into a sitting position. Her back wasn’t too badly hurt, just her stomach, considering that was how she’d been lying for most of the trip. She tested her teeth with her tongue and was relieved to find none of them broken. That was good.   
  
“Why have you brought me here?” She demanded. People generally didn’t go into Eerie Wood and the ones that did usually didn’t come out. Something about not being prepared enough. Marilyn didn’t see anything to indicate where she was or where she would be able to get a couple of dozen bandaids. Above her head, the woods began to twitch in the breeze, drawing her attention to a dot of moonlight.   
  
She struggled through a few steps, walking after it. It moved forward, faster than her ability allowed. It slowed so she could catch up. She took off her other shoe, the heel only getting in her way as she tried to navigate the scrub, holding her injured hands close to her body. Then, the trees parted into a clearing.   
  
“I see.” She said though she didn’t see at all. A young girl was crying at a tree stump with huge pink wings coming from her back. She was in need of some motherly affection. So she moved over and fell onto the ground next to her.   
  
“What’s wrong honey?” She asked the young girl. She looked up, with massive, circular blue eyes brimming with tears.   
“Toadfish broke up with me!” She sobbed   
“Oh, honey.” She said, and put a hand on her arm, careful to keep her torn up fingers curled into her palm. “Tell me about it.” 


End file.
